In For the Kill
by Sailor Billion Dollar Princess
Summary: John wants to spend some time with Rey. Rey wants to play his new video game, Bayonetta. Oh, what does the Friday Night Delight is going to do


In For the Title: In For the Kill

Author: Sailor Billion Dollar Princess

Pairing: Rey Mysterio/John Morrison

Rating: PG-13 (bit on the Rish side)

Warnings: Language, Men loving men, video game addictions, cross dressing & Red Bull

Summary: When John brought Rey the 'Bayonetta' game, he never thought it would take over their 'love time', so he thinks of something that might get Rey's attention once again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! Not even the Red Bull!!

Note: I may describe Bayonetta's outfit wrong since I haven't really looked at it & plus I'm kinda sleepy right now, so this fic is kinda out of there

****

As soon the cameras went off, he barely realized what was happening when he felt a small hand with a tight grip on his arm as he pushed people out of the way while making their way to the back doors.

"Oh!! Look like the love birds are at it again!!"

"The small can't wait anymore, huh?"

"Give it to him good, Morrison!"

Blush flashed across John Morrison's face as he's being 'led' to the hotel room for a hot steamy love making that would make erotic writer Zane blush in embarrassment, but he knew the truth behind his lover's true motives.

"Um," he started to say as he try to make his feet match the same pace of his boyfriend's speed while keeping his bag with his street clothes from falling off his shoulder. "I didn't even shower nor change clothes."

"No time. Want to get to the hotel room now," Dark chocolate eyes glanced over his broad tanned shoulder, peeking through his mask. Before John could say anything else, he felt himself getting yanked closer to the tattooed bare chest, and his head jerked downward, so his lips met the 'attacker's' lips. He wanted to fight it (he REALLY did), but as soon he felt a tiny pink tongue snaking into his mouth, he knew that it was game over for him and his pride. "Now, can we go now?" He asked with a soft purr in his voice, rubbing his masked cheek against John's cheek, then he felt that same wet tongue licking his jawbone to his ear which sent chills all over his body.

"I hate you." He whispered as he pulled away from his lover.

With a shrug, Rey Mysterio grinned up at him, loosing up his grip on John's arm. "You can't hate someone you been with for a year now. I mean, come on! I'm Rey Mysterio, the cutest luchdor in the world! Don't worry, baby. I'll make sure that make you feel good for the rest of the night."

More cat calls, and 'suggestions' from their co workers made John blushed even more and his wrestling attire tighter.

"You better."

"I promise."

****

_I should had known better _John thought as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom with his arms crossed over his fresh clean chest, and wearing only a towel around his perfect waist. Sitting Indian style in the middle of the large bed, still in his dark blue with gold trims wrestling attire, minus the mask is Rey Mysterio with wide eyes and his fingers pressing all the buttons on the PlayStation 3 with candy bar wrappers surrounding him, and an extra large Red Bull can at bedside. In front of him is a large flat screen TV sitting on top of a TV stand, but that alone doesn't have Rey's attention.

_Bayonetta_

The M rated video game just came out earlier this year, and it star a beautiful woman who's a witch with spells that cause her clothes that made out of her own hair to attack monsters, and four guns; two she carries in her hands and other two are part of her shoes. He hates to admit it, the game seems very good and he understands why anyone who loved playing Devil May Cry would get hook to this game which is why he brought the game for Rey since he loves Dante.

The blood

The game play

The amazing combos with the guns

…and the fact every time Bayonetta calls out one of her own monsters to finish off her opponents, her hair/clothes removed itself, making sure her fun bits are cover.

A tease that John enjoy from either a man or woman

But now, John can't stand the game. Every since Rey popped the game into the PlayStation 3, he forgot all about his poor little Morrison. He talked to R-Truth, Matt Hardy and others that he trust about his problem, and it seemed like they all said the same thing.

_He's a guy. All guys love their video games_

"Hey baby!" he called out to Rey

"Huh? Yeah?" he barely heard him say which he's surprised that he got that much from him.

"What happened to our love making?" he asked, cocking his head to side, making sure that the wet strains of his hair fall over his eyes in hopes that make Rey dropped the controller and attack him.

"In a minute," He replied without looking away from the screen. Sighing, John made his way to the bed, making sure he got in the way from the screen. Like a cat sneaking his way to the birdcage to get his meal, John moved over to be in front of Rey, planting kisses on his chest and worked his way up Rey's neck, until Rey's sudden outburst. "Fuck!!!" He pushed John to the side of the bed, then moved closer to the edge of the bed.

"You got me killed!!! I have to do the fucking mission all over again!!" he shouted, gripping the controller harder in his hands as he confirmed his choice of trying again.

"Dude!! I'm trying to be freaking romantic here!! I thought that's the reason why we got this room!!!" John responded as he repositioned himself from falling off the bed.

"We can have sex anytime, Johnnycake. I promise," Getting up, Rey quickly grabbed the can of Red Bull and drank what's left of it, then gave John a force a kiss onto John's lips. "Just give me a few minutes." He didn't wait for his response before he rushed over to the controller and went back to the mission. John sighed once again as he finally gave up on his own mission, so he laid across the bed behind Rey in hopes that he would stay true with his words this time.

A few minutes became an hour

An hour became two hours

Two hours became three hours

"You know, to hell with this." John said out loud to himself while he pushed his body off of the bed, and headed towards the bathroom. Of course, Rey didn't hear a word his love said as he became more deeper into the game than before. A half an hour later, the bathroom door opened. "Baby, wanna look at the new outfit I got? I'm thinking about wearing this to the ring real soon."

Rolling his eyes, Rey paused the game and glanced over to the bathroom. His jaws dropped at the sight of John Morrison in a black skin tight bodysuit with two gold chains starting on each side of his stomach that goes down his legs, and a opening in the chest area with a moon like symbol jewel in the middle. Smirking, John pushed up the black rimmed glasses with butterflies frames as he strolled over to the bed, pushing back the super long jet black hair with a long red ribbon and gold chain decorating the bee high hairstyle. Rey couldn't keep his eyes away from the crescent moon hanging off the sleeves of the outfits along with the hair or the black knee high boots with large red guns behind the heels.

"Like the new outfit?" asked John in an English accent. Wanting Rey's opinion, he turned around so, Rey could see the opening at the top of the back, showing off his back muscles and the gold chains trims returned, going down his back in the same fashion as the front.

"…"

Turning around to face him again, John gave him a bright smile with a push of his glasses and said, "I'll take it you like it?" He stood in front of Rey with his hands on his hips with his crotch threatening to burst through the leather, and right in front of Rey's face. "Say something or I'm going to take this gun," he put his right foot on Rey's shoulder. "Shoot the shit out of you."

Grinning like someone on a sugar high (maybe because he is on a sugar high), Rey looked at the TV, and saw that his hard work is already saved, he reached up and touch the back of John's leg. "How about I _fuck _the shit out of me instead?"

"I think I can go for that."

Even John didn't see the leg drag coming, until he landed on the bed flat on his back with Rey on top with hunger in his eyes.

"Do you mind if I call Bayonetta?"

"It doesn't matter right now," he paused to kiss Rey. "Just do me."

End


End file.
